LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 December 2012
02:29 Hi guys, does anybody know who does the minifigure renders? 02:29 Hmm. 02:30 Well, there is Hollis, Le717, RioForce. 02:30 ok 02:30 I think Jamesster may, and a few other people around. 02:30 ok but how long does it usually take to get one made? 02:31 Hmm, depends on the persons schedule. 02:32 I did post to hollis explaining what i wanted it to look like, because i have no pictures ... well i did have pictures... 02:33 Okay, I would say you should get a reply within 1-2 days, maybe sooner. 02:33 ok thanks for the info. 02:33 Try posting on Rio's or Le's talk page too. 02:33 No problem 02:33 ok ill go do that 02:33 Okay. 02:39 You may always want to try Darwintheanimator 02:45 Hello, Jamesster. 05:01 what is a good LU minecraft server? 02:52 hello 02:52 anyone here? 03:33 poltur you there 03:33 yup 03:33 I'm acctually heading pout the door 03:33 *out 03:33 bey 03:33 afk 03:33 ok 03:33 has you heard anything new about funcom? 04:20 What is a good LU minecraft server? 04:59 hello? 06:08 I have one. 08:40 Hi. 08:41 I just got my braces. 08:41 Ah 08:41 It's not too bad 08:42 I got them last October 08:42 You get used to them 08:42 And they really help. 08:42 Take my word for it. 08:42 Not for me I am bleeding 24/7. 08:43 D: 08:43 I'm sorry... 08:43 Gtg Cya 09:19 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/5/5f/Ninjago_continues.jpg 09:59 Howdy 10:30 Hey Prof! 10:37 Hello Rio. 10:37 Hai Pplz 10:39 Hi. 10:39 Hello. 10:39 I just got braces to day. 10:39 Hmm. 10:40 Do they hurt? 10:40 YES> 10:40 :c sorry hope you will be okay. 10:40 thx 10:40 Good luck. 10:44 oh dear... 10:45 I just found out how hard it is to work at LEGO... 10:45 Hmm? 10:45 As a 3D artist, I meant, 10:45 You work at LEGO? 10:45 I wish... 10:45 10:45 10:45 I want to work for Nintendo 10:45 http://jobs.lego.com/en-US/jobdescriptionpage?title=Associate_Art_Director_%E2%80%93_3D&id=50884408 10:45 - 1-3 years experience in an agency or in-house environment. 10:45 - Bachelors degree in 3D Art and Design. 10:45 - Advertising background 10:45 - Animation background 10:45 - Expert knowledge in but not limited to: Maya 3D, Photoshop, Illustrator, InDesign. 10:45 - Additional Program exp: Final Cut Pro, Adobe After Effects, Adobe Flash 10:45 D: 10:45 I'll get Maya soon though 10:46 Wow. 10:46 When Le717 goes to tech school, I'll use his school email 10:46 but where will I get all the other programs? 10:46 Such as Photoshop, Final Cut, etc. 10:47 Final Cut is only for Mac! 10:47 I don't own a Mac! 10:47 Maybe they have a training course for people to take 10:47 Well, it's probably not too bad. 10:48 The qualifications will probaby change a bit in about 8 years when I am actually old enough to get a job. lol 10:48 I heard that I was being talked about. 10:49 Hello, Le717. 10:49 Do you have ESP? 10:50 Extra-Sensory Perception 10:50 Haha 10:50 I know I do 10:51 how hard is coloring a TARDIS?, I said. 10:51 Oh, boy... 10:51 It's hard 10:53 Back 10:55 Ok 10:58 BRB 10:58 10:58 Hi 11:00 Bye 11:00 Hurray! 11:00 I finished coloring the TARDIS. 11:01 Hey 11:13 TARDIS? 11:16 Yup 11:16 LEGO TARDIS modeled in Blender 11:16 Oh. 11:16 Whoops. Blender crashed because of the glass windows. 11:16 NEVER turn up the depth to 9999999999 11:16 Lol 11:17 gtg 11:17 Lol okay 11:22 UGG ITS SO HARD TO EAT 11:22 :c 11:27 Any one here have skyrim? 11:30 Nope 11:30 ok. 11:38 hi 11:38 now Ive been waiting for someone 11:39 anyone se someone named Dill? 11:39 Sorry bout that 11:39 11:39 11:39 you know the guy who has posted all his screenshots from LU on photos 11:40 it isn't a lot but stil.... 11:40 I got him pretty exited abpout the wiki 11:40 .....wut 11:41 *a bout 11:41 **about 11:43 Oh! found em! 11:43 yup 11:48 hi 11:48 Hi 11:48 welcome to the wiki 11:48 I got minecraft! 11:48 Cool! 11:48 And hey grey! 11:48 FINALLY 11:49 now do you know how to do anything? 11:49 Hi E... or Edawg... or Dawg... or Lemons... 11:51 hi my DARHMA buddy 11:51 DARHMA BUDDY 11:51 11:51 *DHARMA 11:51 DHARMA 11:51 11:51 Well I only popped in to say hi 11:51 and I have said 11:52 ... 11:52 Nope! 11:52 http://awesome-lego-mmo-game-smileyface.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Finally, a new game! 11:54 hmm? 11:54 YUSSS 11:55 wut a......lovely game 2012 12 17